Talk:Errors
Fclass why is it that the only contributions you make around here, the "vandalism" of someone else's positive contribution. This page was not created as a definition page, but rather a showcase of Mattel's quality control. :Connor, the missing superlift tampo is not an error, it is an actual version, I believe they are the early versions, perhaps before the licencing agreement was finalized. Sinnin 03:30, November 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Ok. I just thought it was an error. Sorry. Connor .D. 04:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :::I think Fclass' intent was that you could not possibly ever list every error car that was ever made in a table like that. I'd be willing to bet that every car Mattel ever made has experienced an error somewhere in it's history. Therefore, the table for such a list would impossible to navigate because it would be so huge. Instead, why don't you just create a Gallery for the error cars and list the error in a caption below each photo? That would look pretty nice. HaarFager 08:33, November 22, 2009 (UTC) This is the page that vista69 told connor to make. Regardless of its usefullness, it just seems that fclass has a personal agenda of having everyone of connors pages removed from this. Juat like the wscotts page. after losing the arguement with brad about removing the page. he turned to you to delete it.... and now its gone Sinnin 08:47, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :I'm sorry, I wasn't aware of that. What page was it that I deleted? I'll look into it. Thanks for bringing this to my attention. HaarFager 08:59, November 22, 2009 (UTC) some errors are funny My Honda S2000 with the odd wheel Can anyone explain why my Honda S2000 has one black wheel and the rest are gold. I did see the black wheel when I purchased the car but asumed that the other front wheel would be black to but it was gold, as it's meant to be. I also wondered about the black Nissan GTR I posted I picture of a while ago. I no longer have the car (which I took back to the shop to get a refund for) but wondered how the front grill got to be hanging off (with no tampering from me I may add). Any help appreciated. Brunskill777 ..Hi Brunskill777.You may have erred in your return.Check out the 'Errors & Variations' thread on hwc.com.I believe it will give you a little more insight to this phenomenon!ATBPirate4722 17:56, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for that advice but where do I go on HWC.com to find this thread? ..Hey..Not A Problem.Get To The Opening Page.Click On MESSAGE BOARD,Then On HOTWHEELS PRODUCTS & Then On VARIATIONS & ERRORS down On The Bottom Line & ROCK ON.It Will Be Very EnlighteningPirate4722 14:46, June 11, 2011 (UTC) What do you mean I could have erred on taking my GTR back? Fakes! I bet most of the errors seen on here are third party modifications! Remove, mod, then reseal! You've got a genuine fake! '81 CamERROR *The 1981 Camaro's cardback said it was built in "19981" Error Guide Hey...um...this is a duplicate page. The page Error Guide exists. ᵗʰᵉʰºᵗʷʰᵉᵉˡˢᵍᵘʸ₉₉ (ᵗᵃˡᵏ!) • ( ) • ( ) 13:38, October 17, 2015 (UTC)